Just Tetchy
by Veritas Found
Summary: He had to use fancy terms like 'jiggerypokery' or something equally silly [she still wasn't fully convinced jiggerypokery was a real class], but really, when it came down to it, it was tweaking. [For Word 25 in the 15 Minute Fic comm.]


**Title:** "Just Tetchy"

**Author:** Wish Wielder

**Fandom:** Doctor Who

**Pairing / Character Focus:** Ten, Rose, TARDIS

**Challenge:** 15 Minute Fic

**Theme / Prompt:** Word #25

**Word Count:** 637

**Rating:** K / G

**Summary:** He had to use fancy terms like 'jiggery-pokery' or something equally silly (she still wasn't fully convinced jiggery-pokery was a real class), but really, when it came down to it, it was tweaking.

**Notes:** General timeline. And yes, I totally count the TARDIS as a character. Sentient being, ain't she?

**Disclaimer:** "Doctor Who" and all respective properties are © the BBC. Megan D. (Wish Wielder) does not, has never, nor will ever own "Doctor Who".

"_**Just Tetchy"**_

He could never call it for what it is. He had to use fancy terms like 'jiggery-pokery' or something equally silly (she still wasn't fully convinced jiggery-pokery was a real class), but really, when it came down to it, it was tweaking. Tinkering. Messing with a perfectly fine piece of machinery only to complain that the TARDIS was being tetchy and breaking down on him.

Right. It had nothing to do with the fact that he couldn't just leave well enough alone.

This little habit of his was what found her sitting in the captain's chair, sock-clad feet propped on the console and chin propped in her palm. A brow was quirked above a dark eye, full lips drawn in a frown as she watched him, lying on his back and waist-deep in the same console she was using as a footrest. He would squirm occasionally, and the sounds of his tinkering echoed throughout the main room. He was just close enough that her dangling leg could nudge him if she wanted, but he wasn't really paying much mind to her. If it wasn't for that uncanny sixth sense of his (the one that seemed to let him know wherever she was at any given moment), she would swear he was oblivious to her presence.

He let out a cry and a string of what could only be Gallifreyan curses, and she rolled her eyes. She heard the TARDIS hum, the sound almost haughty as she joined with her amusement.

"I keep telling you, Doctor," she finally said, "she doesn't like all your tweaking."

"I'm not tweaking anything! She's just being tetchy!" he snapped. "Older she gets the moodier she gets. More parts start – ow!"

She smiled as he cursed again, and she heard a thump from somewhere below her feet. The TARDIS trilled again, and she bit back the laugh.

"She doesn't like being insulted, either," she pointed out. She grinned as his foot lightly tapped her leg.

"Oy, you," he said, "when did you get so smart with my ship, eh?"

"She just likes me more," she said, grinning. The TARDIS hummed again as if in agreement. He pushed himself out from under the console and looked up at the ceiling, frowning. His glasses were askance on his nose, his hair messier than usual. His coat was off and his white shirtsleeves rolled to the elbows, and she had to grin at how adorable he looked.

"That so?" he asked, looking to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yup," she said, imitating the way he pops his 'P's. He grinned at that, and they both laughed.

"I still say she's just tetchy," he said, and she laughed again as the TARDIS gave a jerk that seemed to only affect him, sending him sprawling. She reached down with her foot, planting it firmly on his chest.

"And I say you need to stop tinkering and insulting her," she said. He tried to move her foot, but she dug her toe in. He gave her a look, both brows raised into the frock hanging over his forehead. He glanced back at her foot, one hand resting against her heel and the other resting on the stretch of skin above her toes.

"Fine," he said, rubbing her heel slightly. She kicked him back down and drew her leg up to rest beside the other, stretching out on the chair.

"Good," she said, nodding as she closed her eyes. She heard him move a moment later, and she cracked an eye open at him. He pointed to the open compartment and shrugged.

"Need my screwdriver," he said, and she shook her head in amusement as he crawled back under. She laughed when he screeched and cursed again, fighting the urge to give him a good ol' 'I told you so'.

**A.n.:** _So I was totally at TLC when this challenge was issued, but I figured I'd do this one up right quick before writing for Word 26. 'Cause I saw the word (tweak) and thought 'DOCTOR.' xD_


End file.
